Never Meant to Be This Way
by Daisy201
Summary: Soul Evans applies for a local tattoo shop, his boss, Maka, has had a track record in the FWB department and wants to recruit Soul. How will this all end up? M for later chapters. Apologies about the terrible summary. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Soul drove down the long, winding roads of Southern California with the top down of his sleek, black Series 4 BMW. He knows what everyone thinks, "Wow, what a spoiled rich brat", but hey, he can't control what his wealthy parents decided to get him for his graduation present. It was a destination he was searching for, a simple one, a small tattoo shop that had fantastic reviews. No, he wasn't looking to pick up ink, but to apply and be an artist there. Everyone knows that he was accepted into the University of Southern California on a full ride music scholarship, what is also what he would be studying, but something else had always tugged at his interest, which was drawing and painting. It was a more hidden talent that was not as prominent of his skills in the music world. Finally, after a pretty hefty drive, Soul had arrived at his destination, according to the GPS on his phone.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked next to a red Audi A3 Cabriolet, which left him in awe, his was dying to find the face that matched this car, because he knew damn well it had to be nice. The shop itself was average looking, like any other tattoo shop, but he was just glad it wasn't filthy and in a bad part of town. Soul stepped out of his car and removed the sunglasses off his face and tucked his portfolio and application under his arm. He had to admit, he was nervous, he had never had a real job before, let alone one that was this demanding. Soul walked up to the door and pulled it open, hearing the little jingle of bells that let the employees know when someone had entered. All the sudden, several pairs of eyes were on him, which you would think growing up with eyes on him at all times, he wouldn't be so nervous, but he could sense the closeness of all the employees, and for a moment, he felt that he was intruding. A tall, toned, blue haired man approached him, and Soul took note of the single star tattoo on his muscular arm.

"You need something?"

"Uh, yeah actually, I'm here to apply for a position that needs to be filled." Explained Soul.

The man with the blue hair who had yet to introduce himself, stared at Soul for an amount of time, then extended his arm, waiting for the portfolio and application to be placed in his calloused hands. Soul then placed them quickly into the man's hand.

"MAKA!" the man yelled loudly, keeping his eyes locked on Soul the entire time.

A door slowly opened and out walked who Soul assumed was the owner? Or maybe just the hiring manager? He couldn't quite figure it out.

She was tall for a girl, with legs that went on for days, she had her ash blonde hair tied up in space buns, and was wearing black denim shorts with black fishnets underneath them, her shirt, a crop top with the words "The Strokes" painted across it, was just short enough that when she moved a certain way allowed her navel to be exposed. She was wearing what seemed to be a new pair of Doc Martens, that fit her loosely around her tiny ankles. Maka, he suddenly remembered her name even though it was yelled out not even five minutes ago, was covered in intricate tattoos, which were honestly beautiful, he had never seen such good art before.

Maka moseyed her way over to the two men and stuck her hand out, the blue haired man then placed the portfolio and application in her hand and her eyes went straight to the application. Maka read the first line of it, which was his name, and raised an eyebrow.

Maka looked up at Soul, it was his first time to notice her bright green eyes.

"Evans? You're an Evans? Like, you're from the wealthiest family in the state of California?"

Soul wanted to turn around and leave, he despised when people questioned him about this, he hated the reputation of his family and he hated how privileged the name Evans made him.

"Unfortunely, yes."

Maka scoffed and shook her head at his word choice, then opened his portfolio, she kept a stern face as she flipped through the pages, then quickly shut the portfolio.

"Soul, I could kiss you right now."

Souls eyes widened, but waited to hear her reasoning.

"You've honestly just saved my shop, I see that your style is Japanese tattooing, which is quite impressive. I had a Japanese style artist, BlackStar's girlfriend Tsubaki actually, she recently left the shop and moved to Nevada, ever since then we haven't been bringing in as much money…" Maka explained.

So, the blue haired man does have a name, BlackStar, and Maka IS the owner of the shop, and according to Maka, the shop hasn't been doing too hot since Tsubaki left, who is BlackStar's girlfriend…. what a puzzle.

"So basically, what I'm telling you is that the position is yours, but you better be ready, because you're going to be in high demand."

"No problem, I'm not the type to crack under pressure." Soul smirked.

"Very well then. I expect you to be here an hour before the shop opens tomorrow." Maka instructed as she handed the portfolio back to Soul.

Soul then nodded, turned around and left the shop, excited and nervous for what lied ahead of him.

BlackStar shook his head and looked down at Maka. "You're going to play that boy like a violin, I could see it as soon as you saw him."

"Oh BlackStar, making the offer of friends with benefits isn't playing someone if they play back." Maka chuckled as she turned around and walked back into her office.

* * *

The next day was crisp and cool, a rare forecast for SoCal, but everyone was taking advantage of it. Soul pulled up to the shop on time, to see Maka leaned up against the wall smoking a cigarette. He didn't comprehend how she made something so unpleasant look so pleasing.

"Evans…what is upppppp?" Maka asked as she dropped her cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it with her boot.

"Don't call me Evans, ever." Soul stated sternly as he walked past Maka and into the shop.

Maka chuckled. "Alright then, so that's how it's going to be."

She pulled open the door and stuck her head into the shop, "Oh, by the way Soul, you have an appointment today, a back piece, wants some Koi's and shit, don't disappoint me." Maka then stepped back outside and leaned up against the wall and lit another cigarette.

"Maaakkkkaaa, we talked about that." BlackStar announced as he stepped out of his car.

"Don't remind me, but look, I needed this one, my new project in there is feisty, and its stressing me out."

"I'd feel better about this if you didn't refer to him as your project, also, are you exactly sure that this is a good idea?" he questioned.

Maka blew smoke out of her nostrils and looked at her dear friend. "Are you actually concerned about him?"

"Of course not, but if I'm being honest, you've hurt a lot of people."

Maka scoffed and was suddenly turned off from the cigarette that was between her frail fingers, she dropped it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Whatever BlackStar, fuck off." She murmured as she walked into the shop. Maka made a beeline to her office and slammed the door behind her.

The day went on as usual, Soul did a fantastic job on his client and Maka was quite impressed with him, she knew he was going to bring in good money into the shop. As the work day winded down, Maka stepped outside to light up yet another cigarette. BlackStar constantly gave her shit about her smoking problem, but spoken like a true addict, she could stop whenever she wanted to. Maka had taken her first drag when she heard the door open and Soul stepped out and stood next to her.

"With that again?"

Maka cut him the deadliest side eye he had ever seen, and he laughed.

"Soul, I want you to come to my apartment tonight." She had never been so straightforward and so serious before. He was taken aback for sure, he couldn't think of any valid reason that his boss wanted him to visit her tonight…

"Alright." The request seemed odd, but he was always up for a challenge.

"I'll text you the address." Maka said as she dug through her purse. "Here, you and BlackStar get to lock up tonight since you both have given me attitude today." She explained as she placed the keys into Souls hand.

Maka then walked to her car, started it, and exited the parking lot, leaving Soul standing in front of her shop. He shook his head and walked into the parlor, BlackStar was sitting at his desk, sketching a design for his next client.

"She said we have to lock up tonight."

BlackStar shook his head. "Bitch." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

 **Alright! I haven't written anything since 2015…so I sincerely apologize if this is shit. I know it's short, but I'm going to work on that as well. If you can't tell, this is AU and very OOC. I hope at least some of yall enjoyed! 😊**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BlackStar sighed out of exhaustion as he turned the neon 'Open' sign off for the night, today had been busy, and Maka leaving didn't help, he was just ready to go home and call Tsubaki, as he missed her dearly.

"Maka invited me to her apartment.", Soul confessed as he wiped down the countertops.

"She _what?_ ", BlackStar knew that this was going to happen eventually, but God, he didn't think that it would be this soon.

"Invited me to her apartment, don't you listen?"

BlackStar began counting down the register. "Well just, be careful. Maka is my childhood friend of course, but that doesn't mean I agree with every decision she makes."

Soul was confused on what that had meant, he decided not to ask and continued to clean.

* * *

Soul sat in the parking lot of Makas apartment complex staring at his phone to remind himself of her apartment number was.

"Eight Ninety Two.", Soul mumbled to himself as he pocketed his phone and stepped out of his car.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside her door, more nervous than his first recital in front of all of his parents hoity toity friends. He slowly lifted his left arm and knocked three times, the door swung open and there stood Maka, in an oversized shirt that had DWMA sprawled across it and spandex shorts. She stepped back, allowing Soul entrance to her place, and then shut the door behind him.

"Welcome to Casa de Albarn! It's not much, but, its cozy, and not infested with pests, which is a plus in my book.", Maka explained.

"Its lovely, I especially love your coffee table decoration you've got there.", Soul teased as he gestured to the glass bong that had made its place on her mahogany table.

"No shame in my game Evans.", she defended as she playfully elbowed him.

Soul rolled his eyes due to the use of his last name, again, he silently swears he's getting it changed one day.

Maka plops herself on her black leather couch and pats the seat next to her, "We have some things to discuss Soul."

Souls heart dropped, what was that supposed to mean? He thought of what BlackStar had said earlier. Why are they both so difficult to read? Was he getting fired? He has just started and has been making the shop more money in the few days he has been there than they had made in the past three weeks! Alas, these facts did not stop the anxiety that began to flow through his veins.

Soul sat next to his tiny, yet intimidating boss with hesitance, Maka could feel his nervousness.

"Stop tripping Evans, you're not in any kind of trouble, in fact, this could potentially be beneficial to both of us."

"Okay, so spill it then.", Soul stated.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, Soul, you're attractive, there's no denying that. We're also two adults with nothing, and no one, tying us down at this point, so why not have some… _fun_.", Maka began.

Soul had an idea of where this was going, but he wanted to hear more, just to be on the safe side.

"Okay, continue."

Maka turned her body to completely face him, and her face fell serious. "Soul, how would you feel about being friends with benefits, no strings attached? Just two adults participating in consensual sex from time to time, no commitment."

Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing, he barely had girlfriends throughout school, and it almost seemed like a miracle when he lost his virginity, and now his very attractive boss wanted _HIM_ to have sex with _HER_ from time to time? It seemed crazy. It seemed too good to be true. He. Was. Speechless.

"Sooooooo…...what do you say?", Maka pressed.

"I mean, yeah, of course, I would be an idiot to say no."

"I'm glad to hear that, but there are a few rules I have." Maka stated.

Soul nodded.

Maka cleared her throat. "First rule, you do not speak of this, it is between me and you only."

Second rule, after any activities, you go home, vice versa, none of that staying the night bullshit, there is one exception to this rule, if one of us is under the influence, we stay, but in separate beds.

Third rule, in conclusion to the second rule, if either of us does end up staying over, we leave before 10am.

Fourth and final rule, if either of us wishes to end this, the other person must agree, it is nonnegotiable."

Soul pondered on these rules, it was obvious that one, this wasn't Makas first time doing this, and two, that Maka had no interest whatsoever in being in a committed relationship.

"Okay.", Soul said.

Maka nodded. "Good."

Before Soul could even say anything, Maka had swung her leg over and sat in his lap, facing towards the white-haired man.

"Is this okay?", she asked.

Soul placed his hands on her hips, feeling her hipbones that jutted out. "Perfect."

Maka put one hand on the back of his neck, and another on his shoulder, she knew that he was already turned on, she could feel it underneath her. Maka slowly closed the space between them, pressing her lips against Souls. It had been so long that she melted into him with ease.

Soul let a sigh out as Maka kissed him, she was in control, but he wanted to change that, he wanted to be the boss tonight. Soul nestled his hand into Makas hair and pulled back slightly, enough to separate the two of them and began to place slow, passionate kisses on her neck. Maka tilted her head back and bit her lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. Not yet, she thought, she wanted to make him work for it.

Soul suddenly stood up, taking Maka with him, she had never been so turned on before. He walked to what he guessed was her room and nudged the ajar door open with his foot. Soul then tossed her small frame onto Makas unmade king size bed and kicked off his shoes.

Soul watched as Maka pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts and pierced nipples to Soul. He immediately got on top of her and flicked his tongue against her nipple. Makas breath hitched, and her back arched slightly. Soul then pressed him lips into Makas and kissed her like he would never see her again, while doing so, he slowly slid his hand down her body, past her navel, and into her shorts, then under her panties. Soul locked eyes with Maka, and she gave him a small, but confident nod, and Soul pressed a finger into Maka.

While that felt good, Maka yearned for more.

"Soul."

"Yes?"

She gave Soul a sultry look that ran down to his core. "I want you, inside me, now."

Soul retracted his hand from her panties and pulled off the rest of Makas clothing as well as his shirt and pants. Maka then took the liberty to slowly pull down Souls boxers.

Oh man, he was a lot bigger than she expected, bigger than anyone she's ever been with.

Souls voice snapped her back to reality. "Do you have a condom?"

"No. I'm on the pill.", Maka explained as she laid back into the bed.

Those few words were like music to Souls ears, he had never been a fan of condoms, and even though it was extremely irresponsible, avoided using them as much as possible, but this, this was a completely different story.

Soul positioned himself comfortably over Maka, never breaking eye contact with her. He then began to press himself into her, she had been so wet, making it so easy. He slowly slid the entire length of his penis inside of her. It had been awhile since either of them had gotten laid, this was nearly comparable to heaven.

Moans began to fill the room as Soul thrusted in and out of Maka. She had placed her hands on his back and raked them down his body, leaving angry red marks behind, but she couldn't help it, this was all just too good. As he continued to thrust, he reached down and began to rub small circles into Makas clitoris, and as soon as he did, her eyes snapped shut, a gasp exited her mouth, and her back arched, he was sending her over the edge, and they both knew it.

"Oh, my fucking god Soul, keep that up and I'm not going to last much longer.", Maka breathed out.

Soul picked up the pace as he continued playing her body like a piano, he knew she was close, closer than she came off as. Every movement he made was getting her closer to climax, and he was determined to get her there before he did.

"Soul, I'm going to cum…"

He felt her body react to him, and she let out a cry of pleasure, her hands gripped the sheets, and her legs soon began to tremble slightly. Soul continued to thrust into her throughout her orgasm, and as soon as she was finished, he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach.

"On your knees.", Soul demanded.

Maka did as she was told, still recovering from her orgasm. Soul gripped Makas hips and slid back inside of her. He thrusted harder and faster, knowing that he would soon be in that blissful state that Maka was in just moments ago. Soul gathered a bit of Makas hair and tugged it back, which made her head tilt back.

"Maka this is it.", and that was it, he felt himself release into her, continuing to slowly rock himself into her as he rode out his orgasm. When he finished, he pulled out of her and laid next to her. Soul looked over at her, and her cheeks were pink, and she was still panting. Maka then sat up, pressing her back against her headboard and pulling the duvet over her legs, leaving her torso exposed, she leaned over and dug around her nightstand and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Maka lit the cigarette and took a long, satisfying drag.

Maka turned her head to look at Soul, who was still staring at her.

"Well, I could get used to that."


End file.
